


I'm coming home

by Riddlers_Lackey



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Childhood Friends, Cussing, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingering, Oral, Smut, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddlers_Lackey/pseuds/Riddlers_Lackey
Summary: Reader comes home to Gotham to find that her childhood love has been arrested for Matricide





	1. Chapter 1

You met Jerome when you were 8 years old, you had gotten lost at the Circus and he helped you find your family. You went back every year till you were 13 and you would always run off and hang out with him. At 15 you ran into him again while your group off friend’s where out partying near the grounds, he snuck you guys to the back by the trailers where you all got drunk off stolen whiskey from your dads hidden spot in the garage. Everyone fell asleep under some trees that night, you were cuddled up to Jerome and swore that nothing could ever be more perfect. The next morning you had to leave town, when you told him he kissed you with more passion than you could have ever imagined. The ginger never once left your mind that’s why at 18 you lied to your parents about attending a college near Gotham, instead getting a cheap studio apartment in town. The first time you saw his face it was on T.V a warning to be on the lookout for Arkham escapees. You fell to the ground unable to understand how so much could change in the 3 years you had been gone.

First thing you needed to do the next day was find a job, luckily a bakery just down the street was hiring. The store was a front for mafia so the only interview questions where; can you count and can you keep your mouth shut. It was an easy job where you stay quiet and occasionally sell a pistachio muffin. You feared turning on the T.V, what would happen if Jerome’s face popped up again, how you would feel. A part of you feared him, he was a killer; the other half hoped he would find you and steal you away. You hated those thoughts, those dreams you would have every night. Dreams where he would break in and crawl into the bed next to you, pulling you close and slipping his hand down to... After a week those dreams became the only thing you could think of, you would zone out at work only to snap out of it when the back door was slammed shut by some goon. 

You needed some time out of your own mind and escape from the image of Jerome. Having Saturday off you decided that the best thing to do was to go out and treat yourself, get a movie food and pretend you were somebody else, somebody without a care in the world. You got off at 6 and by 7 with a cheesy B list horror film and Italian in one hand you headed home. While ordering you had used a fake name embodying the persona of a character you saw in movie. You already felt a bit better, until you got to your floor and saw your front door open and heard your T.V on. Slowly you entered placing your items on the counter. Grabbing a knife you shut off the T.V and looked around than you heard a voice that sent chills down your back.

“Hello Y/N “, His crooked laugh echoing throughout your empty apartment,” How ya been doll face.” 

Jerome came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. Out of shock you dropped the knife; it fell with a loud thud. The ginger placed his head in the crook of your neck inhaling your sent before growling lowly. “You always smelled so sweet”

“I work at a bakery now J”, you turn to face him placing a hand on his face. All fear was now erased, forgetting that he was a killer and apart of a dangerous gang of Arkham escapees,” You haven’t changed a bit have you?” 

He placed a finger over your lips signaling your silence and pulled you closer. One hand around your waist the other in yours. He pulled you along in a waltz around your living room and into your kitchen. Pushing you against the counter he rested his forehead against yours staring deeply into your eyes. The moment was cut short by the feeling of Jerome’s hand gripping your neck. Your eyes went wide with partial fear and partial lust. “You have two choices gorgeous. One”, he held up a finger,” Give into your darkest desire join me and stay by my side till I get tired of ya, or two”, He held up a second finger,” I tie you up gag you and keep you locked up as my little fuck toy till you die.” His grip got tighter and his stare became crazed. 

Either way you would spend your life with Jerome and that’s all you’ve ever wanted. He was the only boy you have ever loved, you’ve lied to your family and friends just to come back to him. A normal person would have run away the moment they found out he was a murderer yet you stayed, even sat on the roof of your building willing him to find you and he did. His hand let go of your neck as you caressed his face and pulled him into a kiss similar to the first one you had shared. Old life forgotten you left the apartment with Jerome but not before he spray painted ‘Maniax were here’ on the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took forever i started a new job, school got hectic and so on but here is the last chapter. This was my first time writing smut so feed back is rally appreciated   
> You can hit me up and request stories on @thereaderwishes on Tumblr

One week had passed since Jerome stole you away from your boring old life. The cops had more or less stopped looking for you figuring that you were already dead, but true to his name Jim Gordon didn’t give up. So for what Jerome called “your safety”, which really means he didn’t want to lose him new toy, you weren’t allowed outside of the pent house. The curtains on the windows on yours and Jerome’s room were always shut, so where any curtains in any room you entered. The men in the house knew to stay away not only out of fear of Jerome’s insanity but Barbra and Tabitha’s wrath. They saw you as a little sister; doing your hair, make up and dressing you in random outfits as they saw fit.   
That Friday Barbra had decided that she wanted you in a purple ombre baby doll dress with spaghetti straps and a frayed hem. Tabitha did your hair into loose curls as you sat silently and watched in the mirror. That’s when the reality of your situation kicked in. You were sitting patiently for two killers to do your make up so that you could look pretty for a childhood crush that was also a killer. Yet you weren’t afraid, in fact you felt nothing, in the mirror all you say was your stoic face, your eyes seemed lifeless and dead much like the doll Jerome wanted you to be. When the two girls were done with you they escorted you back to your room where like every other day you sat on the edge of the bed and waited for the ginger maniac.   
Your breathing became sporadic and hot tears began to spill out of your eyes. Suddenly you weren’t Jerome’s baby doll anymore, you weren’t even you anymore. A loud scream rang out of your lungs as you smashed the mirror on the vanity and in the bathroom. You ripped the sheets off the bed and threw everything you could get your hands on cursing Jerome’s name. You fell to your knees and your screams turned to laughter as you laid back finally calming down, out of breath you whispered to yourself,” I'm fucked.”  
“Not yet you’re not doll”, Jerome stood in the door way staring at you,” What a naughty little girl you’ve been while daddy was away.” He closed the door behind him and you stared at him mouth slightly open. Jerome sat on the edge of his bed and patted his lap with both hands “Come here.”  
Cautiously you rose and straddled his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck. “Now you’ve made a big mess in here and you know I don’t like coming home to a messy room or a messy baby girl.” He motioned to your smeared make up.  
“I'm sorry Daddy”, you whisper.   
“You’re going to be” He growled into your ear before throwing you on the bed.   
He crawled on top of you grinning like the mad man he was. You sunk into the mattress, breaths becoming short as he slowly glided his hand up your dress and into your underwear. Never once breaking eye contact as the ginger slipped two fingers inside of you. Your mouth hung open, unable to form words, eyes beginning to flutter closed. Suddenly he pulled away leaving you empty.   
“Keep your eyes open and focus on me” He growled into your ear. Fear and excitement washed over you and instinctively your eyes shut. Snapping them open you realized the mistake you had just made but it was too late. “Bad girls need to be punished.”  
Jerome jumped off of you and yanked you by the hair to the floor and on your knees in front of him. You knew what he wanted, your hands moved on their own to undo his pants. As you took him in your mouth he wrapped his hand in your hair again, this time gentler as he guided you.  
“That’s a good girl so eager to please daddy aren’t ya” your jaw hurt but it was nothing compared to what he would do if you stopped so you went faster,” stand back up”, the last command coming out more like a growl. “Clothes off now”  
You did as you were told dropping your dress to the floor and kicking it away followed by your underwear. Jerome raised his eyebrow signaling you to undress him as well. As you lifted his shirt off his torso you couldn’t help but admire his pale skin. Looking up his eyes reminded you of why you were there with him. He was still the circus boy you had fallen only now he was free, now he was crazy and so were you. You began to laugh softly at first but it got louder and louder Jerome joined in till the only thing that could be heard was your combined madness. With a soft push you fell back on to the bed and the ginger pulled you into a rough kiss as he entered you. One hand gripped your right thigh as he stuck his left thumb in your mouth to suck before placing his hand around your neck. He thrust his hips hard not caring if it hurt you only truly caring about his own release at the moment.  
“Jerome please”, you whisper tangling your fingers in his hair,” I’m gonna…”  
“Come on baby beg for me, beg me to let you cum” He began to slow his place but removed his hand from your throat and used it to play with your clit.  
“Please daddy please let your baby girl cum for you. I’ll do anything you want I promise, please let me cum.”  
His pupils were blown out, full of lust, his lips attacked your neck leaving behind hickies and bite marks. It took a few more thrust before both of you came. He buried his face in the crook of his neck and you screamed his name.   
“Don’t ever leave me” It was almost inaudible as you both fell into a comfortable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if i should write a second part or not. Leave comments if you want another chapter.


End file.
